The Calling
by Cortini Brah
Summary: Scientists have discovered a lost tomb in Egypt where they believe another Pharaoh has been discovered.Velma's uncle is one of the Scientists and invites her and her friends.Little do they do know that there is more to that tomb than meets the eye.
1. The Journey

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Scooby-Doo Gang but I do own the plot, some characters and this is all fictional and none of it happened.

Deep within the Egyptian desert, Scientists have recently discovered ruins of what could have been a lost tomb of another Pharaoh dating back to 1341 before Tutankhamun's ruling and probably the first undiscovered Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt.  
Inside the crumbling tomb is a crew of Scientists who are dusting the coffin of this unnamed Pharaoh while some others take photographs of the hieroglyphics on the walls in aw, some trying to unscramble the stories with explanation to the press who were hyped on this discovery almost as much as these discovers.

"Professor Moore!"

A small man yelled running towards the female team leader with a stone pot in his hands. Looking down on the relic Professor Moore smiled only to have it fade into a terrified frown when a loud moan echoed throughout the tomb.  
All turning to look at the tomb it sprung off its hinges and a large, well built shadowy figure emerged from its contents.  
There was only enough time to scream.

It was getting late out.  
The sun had done her job and was now waiting for her next group of people whose days needed brightening. People complain about they work too long an hours? Think of the poor sun; her day is literally never over but for the four young adults in a green van and their large, brown Great Day the day was finishing and evening was dawning but still the suns rabid rays kept them hot and sticky.

"I cannot believe this!"

A young woman cried out raising both her thin arms in the air in annoyance. Quickly dropping them onto the headboard she stared out the front window to the open road, the lonely road where she hadn't seen another car pass for over an hour.

"I can't believe how long this is taking! I can't believe the air conditioning is broken! I can't believe the fridge is broken and on top of that the warm cans of soda are drunk! When will this nightmare end?"

The red haired whined putting her head in her hands aggravated.

In the back of the van came a loud belch from the rather large dog.

Cans of soda scattered around him and the tall young man in the green shirt, both had sticky lips and sweat poring from them.

"Like Daph; cut us some slack will ya? Like, we're so hot and bothered right Scooby?"

The dog agreed with a simple "Reah!" allowing Shaggy to continue,

"So we need soda to keep us hydrated but you didn't miss much, they were warm"

Now annoyed Daphne turned round in her seat and glared at the two in the back. Her lips were pursed and her arms crossed tightly urging her not to dive at the two and find whatever food or water they had hidden somewhere.

"Well maybe if you never would have broken the fridge-"

"We never broke the fridge!"

"Then who did?"

"Like we don't know man but it wasn't us"

The two bickered on and on until finally the blonde driving spoke up.

"Actually I think I broke the fridge last week"

Suddenly all went quiet in the van. Both Shaggy and Daphne had halted their argument and faced the front.

"Wait! You broke the fridge last WEEK? Well-well-well why didn't you fix it? Or get a new one? You knew we were going to Egypt and would need something to drink and yet you didn't even bother! Explain yourself now"

Looking in the corner of his eye at Daphne he could feel his teeth instantly bite his bottom lip as if his lip knew of an excuse to use. Well since there wasn't one and all attention was on him it was better to come clean then be accused a liar.

"I couldn't be bothered"

Yeah that was smooth.

"I mean that came out wrong. I was going to buy us a new fridge but every time I was going to go fetch one something came up; it's very difficult to find time to buy fridges when it's the Football season"

"Actually Freddie" The smaller girl with glasses, Velma, "I think both excuses fit into one… listen that doesn't matter now because we're almost at the ruins. We can get a drink there guys I doubt my uncle would let us go without so just think positive Daphne, only… how many miles Shaggy?"

"Fifty"

"Fifty miles to go"

Once again the van went quiet.

"Anyone up for a thousand glass bottles of soda on the wall?"

Fred offered with a large smile.


	2. Story, Shock and Snack

Chapter 2

The sun was now down and the cool breeze was beginning to battle through the still humid heat like a constant war of two titans. The Mystery Machine had pulled up alongside the dusty dirt trail road for Shaggy and Scooby to "relieve" themselves. The destination was another ten miles away and those two still decided to delay them; all kids and Scooby were thirsty and they were only on eight-hundred and fifty-six glasses of soda on the wall.

Running her moist, sweaty hands the more glamorous one of the girls had passed her boiling point.

"Stop!"

She squealed making Velma jump with fright and Fred stop in mid-sentence of his song.

"I cannot take this anymore! I'm hot, this is the tenth rest break they've taken in the last hour and Fred if you count another soda you can walk to the ruins!"

Shifting in her seat Daphne crossed her arms across her chest watching as the two cowards ran to the mystery machine and jump in the back with a thud.

"Like what's with the screaming?"

Shaggy asked with a heavy pant.

"It doesn't matter now but we've decided we are not stopping again"

Velma declared with a small smile in Daphne's direction as Fred pulled off from the side of the road and continues down the lonely road.

"We're here!"

Fred announced pulling the Mystery Machine over in addition to turning the keys and shutting off the engine. With a long stretch he turned his head to the two girls who were sleeping, both seemly peaceful with their heads against each other; Gentle snores escaping their nostrils very much unlike the back where Shaggy and Scooby were snoring loudly from their mouths, drool dropping from their chins and over their chests.

Narrowing his eyes at the steering wheel he couldn't help but feel irritated due to the fact he was tired too and forced to drive the whole way in silence. He enjoyed driving but when you have to sit in silence and listen to your friends enjoy dreams something feels unjustified.

"Come on gang! We're here so rise and shine… and don't worry about me, I mean it's not like I'm wide awake"

Neither of them twitched or made any sign of awakening.

Putting his fist towards his mouth he uttered a loud purpose cough.

"Not talking to myself here… hey! Wake up!"

He snapped giving Daphne a firm push accidentally knocking her head forcibly against Velma's with a clonk. Both instantly awoke with a look of surprise on their faces and a loud owiee to follow.

"Finally… we're here and… the roads bumpy"

Fred lied with a shrug of his shoulders and an innocent smile.

"I can tell Freddy" Daphne replied rubbing her head, "Gosh they need to sort out these roads"

Velma nodded in agreement before jumping in the back and waking the other two awake.

They then got out of the van.

"Velma!"

A man with glasses and a moustache greeted before scooping Velma up in a grasp and hugging her tightly; accepting the hug was Velma whose glasses had now fell down her nose gently pushed away from the man with a small smile.

"It's nice to see you to Uncle Bert"

"And these must be your friends! Mystery Inc. Oh yes I've heard all about you and I've read all of your adventures in the papers, when they occur that is and oh look! It's Scooby-Doo!"

Uncle Bert grinned happily stroking Scooby's large head and rubbing behind his ears.

Sitting up straight Scooby's tongue dropped from his mouth enjoying the pets while they lasted but they didn't last long which was a shame, he had almost at his leg kicking spot.

"Rood!"

Scooby cried rubbing his belly and licking his chops.

Beside him was Shaggy was who unsurprisingly doing the same action only his voice made more sense than his canine companion.

"Scooby's right Uncle Bert like when do we eat?"

"And I'm thirsty"

Daphne whined.

"And I'm tired"

Fred stated putting his right hand into his pocket.

"Well kids you've missed dinner but in the food tent there should be left overs and of course a drink" Bert smiled, "And don't worry young man we'll have you in your tents in no time. That green one just there" He pointed to it, "Is the boys tent and the pink one" He pointed to the one across from it, "Shall be the girlies".

"That's great thank you Uncle Bert! Hey where is everyone?" Velma asked looking around, "This place looks deserted"

And that it did.

The tents had no lights inside them except one at the end which belonged to Bert and another one beside it but from what the kids could tell there were two people inside. The small opening in a large rock was covered with a green cloth like it was hiding the entrance and you could hear the camels from the other side near the tents more clearly than you could any other life.

"Yes well once we found this crypt it was in fact swarming with tourists but since the attack folks are too scared to come a lookin' round here. They say a mummy attacked them! Professor Moore who is in the end tent is in a current state of shock; she's not spoken to anyone properly since the so called 'attack'

Uncle Bert explained as he rubbed his moustache.

"Jinkies! An attack? Please tell us more"

With a smile Velma's uncle placed a warm, chubby hand on her shoulder.

"You kids… I would love to tell you more but I know no more. It seems only Professor Moore knows the truth and she's yammering like a drunk chimp at Christmas. The insides of the ruins are off limits to everyone until we have figured this out properly with the authorities. I'm not letting you kids in there in fear of your safety!

But no worries kids there are still plenty of hieroglyphics outside on the walls; you can help us brush away excess sand and help us uncover the story of this mysterious pharaoh"

Three faces of disappointment looked back at him, two pale and full of fear but as a responsible adult he saw no right in putting their lives in danger. Whatever had happened to Moore could be the beginning, no one was to go in until the facts had been figured out properly and that could happen without his niece being turned into a ham.

"So now, the kitchen tent is there" Once again he pointed it out (Doesn't he know it's rude to point?), "I'll be off to bed now but for me Velma please, please promise me you will not go into that crypt"

A moments though, a moment of hesitation but Velma nodded her head in agreement letting her uncle smile and be able to sleep soundly tonight. With a spin on his heel he left them and entered his tent.

Looking back at the others Velma knew what they were thinking: Let's go search anyway and let's eat then get out of here! But what was she to do? She desperately wanted to help with the dig but at the same time she had a craving for going inside and just snoop around for a clue of any sort. But a promise was a promise and neither of her fingers or toes were crossed.

"Good night"

Were her final words of the evening as Velma quietly brooded off to her tent.

Butter onto bread, ham onto butter, cheese onto ham, onions, onto cheese, then peppers, then olives, then lettuce and soon all the food that was around the tall young man and his dog were piled high. Both licking their lips and clapping their hands in admiration of their handiwork their arms fell round each others shoulders.

"Scoob old buddy, old pal, oh friend" Shaggy laughed, "This is the biggest Shag's and Scoob's supreme we have ever made!"

Both of their pimples now love hearts they stared in amazement at the eight foot sandwich. Tongues' eagerly licking lips, hearts pumping and fists clenching excitement seemed to get the best of them.

From behind them the tent opened and Fred walked through, a toothbrush in his mouth as his eyes widened at the giant snack before him. His toothbrush dropped from his mouth, he swallowed the toothpaste before wiping the rest from round his mouth.

"What is that?"

He asked stepping towards it carefully.

"Our snack right Scoob?"

"Right!"

"Snack?" Fred struggled for breath, "That-That-That… Give that to Africa and they'll become America!"

"Exaggerating Fred"

Shaggy chimed tying a bib round his neck; Scooby copied his actions not wanting to talk to Fred. He wanted to talk to his masterpiece.

"It's an expression Shaggy what I'm trying to say is… that thing is huge! Do we even have any food left? It's going to leave tons of crumbs!"

The sandwich began to wobble.

"Keep your voice down Fred" Shaggy whispered, "We don't want it to fall"

"Fall?" He asked putting his hands on his hips, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Reat it!"

Scooby laughed sprinting at the sandwich; taking a run and jump he dived right through the middle sending the sandwich falling to the ground. The contents splattered all over the floor, sleeping bags, walls, floor, ceiling, the kids and just covering them in mayonnaise and ham and whatever else was on that 'snack'.

"Mmm"

Scooby grinned licking the floor which was covered in hot sauce.

Both young men stood beside each other looking at each other, both doused in mayonnaise.

"I'm not cleaning this up"

Fred stated angrily taking a piece of ham from his hair and throwing at on the floor.

Reviews anyone?


	3. Entering The Crypt

Chapter 3

Groaning with frustration and small case on insomnia Velma couldn't sleep. Her eyes were wide awake apparently naked without her trademark glasses which lay on a small stool behind her sleeping bag. She had been lying in this state since Shaggy had ran from his tent demanding a mop and that was two hours ago, maybe even more and still she could hear the two boys muttering about the mess and the hungry licks from ole Scooby-Doo as he 'helped' the situation.

Sitting up from her bag Velma nudged Daphne.

"You can't sleep either?"

Daphne asked sitting up from her bag as she grabbed her legs for support.

Velma nodded her head and sat up also.

"I can't help but wonder what is down that tomb" She mused, "I just want to see, I want to go investigate and help my uncle get his exploration back on the road-"

"And feed your curious addiction?"

Daphne interrupted with a smug smile.

"Well that too…"

"Then let's go! We'll get read, wake the others and investigate"

"I can't… I promised-"

"You promised but we didn't, just blame it on us"

Looking down at her legs Velma sighed still not sure.

"If you like Velma you can look out while me, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby go down… you don't have to break your uncles promise"

"I know Daphne but I just really want to go down as well"

"I know Velm… but if you're worried then it's the only way. I'm desperate for a nose round too and I bet Fred's pulling his hair out just waiting for the word go"

With a small laugh Velma nodded and the two got ready.

"Like Zoinks" Shaggy laughed holding up his sleeping bag, "My bag smells like a tuna sandwich aye Scoob?"

The dog agreed with a "Reah" and eagerly began to lick the flavouring of the bag. He wasn't hungry, it was impossible to be hungry after all the 'cleaning' he had endured but still his stomach was open for more alike his human friend Shaggy.

"So does mine"

Fred replied pulling a face of disgust and throwing the bag to one side. Crossing his arms across his chest he turned round to see the female members of the gang enter quietly.

"Shh, we're going into the tomb for a look" Velma whispered, "You guys coming?"

"Ew" Daphne yelped, "You boys stink! The saying is true: Once away from the ladies the guys let rip"

All three males instantly pulled a face of disbelief and a shake of their head at Daphne's comment.

"Nah-Ah Daphne! It's Shaggy and Scooby with their Save the hungry children sandwich! It fell over and yeah…" Fred defended, "And I'm up for going into that tomb"

"T-T-Tomb? As in the one that Velma's uncle told us not to go down?"

Shaggy gulped getting the answer he was dreading.

Yes.

"No way! Me and Scoob are not going down there like no way no how! No Scooby snack could get us down there"

"Rat's right"

Scooby agreed. Both of their arms were crossed, their backs were rigid and there was no way they were giving in this time and besides why have a Scooby snack when there was plenty of goodies still lurking round the tent. Just now Shaggy had spotted a pepper beside Fred's foot.

"Fine Shag"

Daphne replied and suddenly it was like a pin had dropped; Shaggy and Scooby's jaws actually so Daphne continued.

"You two can go talk to Professor Moore while I and Fred go search"

"But what about Velma?"

"I'll keep watch. Make sure nobody goes in or out"

"So it's agreed gang" Fred declared, "We're off to solve the mystery"

The gang had now split up.

Velma, Fred and Daphne were stood outside the entrance of the tomb while Shaggy and Scooby had sadly sulked off to talk to the Professor. Uncle Bert may have said she was making no sense so maybe if they sent two who made no sense anyway they might decipher her, or something or other who knows.

"Okay you two now please be careful down there; artefacts down there are useless if broken by you guys"

Staring back at the concerned Velma both raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks Velma"

Daphne replied sarcastically grabbing a torch from her and entering the tomb dragging Fred by the hand.

"What'd I say?"

Velma asked out loud baffled.

Taking carefully placed steps both young adults pushed past cobwebs from their passage, flicked flies from their arms and spat the occasional insect from their lips. For this place being dead and not discovered it seemed crawling with life. Everywhere you looked there was an insect, a spider and even the rattle of serpents and no doubt a lurking Scorpion. The walls were a dingy gold colour covered in dust and pictures of their Ancient writing.

Fred and Daphne stopped now face to face with a red silk curtain.

Both looking at each other in misunderstanding Fred pushed the curtain to the left allowing Daphne to go through without it touching her; following behind her he let the curtain go and their eyes opened wide with amazement.

The once smell of dust and rocks had disappeared into a lavender sort of aroma. Their surroundings which were stone statures, gold statures and drawings on the walls, floor and ceiling looked brand new and the smell of pant still radiated from them. It was as if they had come back through time to when this tomb had just been built.

At the end of the room they were in was a six foot coffin but it wasn't your average coffin nor was it your average Ancient Pharaoh casket either. It was gold yes but the picture which should look like the ruler was that of a demon. It resembled the devil no doubt about it.

Approaching it their fingers ran across the symbols upon it in scepticism.

"This all looks too new Freddy but at the beginning it didn't"

Daphne reflected and right away wrapped her arm round Fred's in alarm.

"Perhaps this is a scam Daph; maybe someone has recently created this place and has set up this whole Mummy story to bring publicity and tourists here"

"What?" Daphne asked annoyed, "I respect your opinions Fred but in case you haven't noticed this tomb is in fact thousands of years old AND there are no tourists"

"It's older than thou-"

"Not the point"

Daphne snapped back angrily hitting her high heeled shoe against the floor.

"Greetings"

A female voice from behind them cooed sending shivers down their spines. Spinning round to face the professor their eyes widened in realisation.

Professor Moore.

What was she doing down here? Was she the Mummy? So much for 'yammering' the middle-aged woman looked hunky dory where Fred and Daphne were standing.

"I see you have found my darlings resting place"

She laughed walking past them and placing her hands into the gold. Her finger nails scratched upon its surface sending a horrible sound in the air making both Daphne and Fred cringe.

"It was disgusting what they did to him, my husband, my god… they buried him alive in this tomb and butchered me upon the stone tablet of his symbol" She took a breath, "We were meant to be together forever but they believed our gods were out of order but they weren't" She now laughed menacingly, "She proved that to them with the toads, the floods and the swarms of locusts"

"Your husband is god?" Fred asked confused, "Didn't god do all those things-"

"No!" She screamed sending him back a step, "He took credit for those acts but he never created them! My darling did those acts and they made stories about them but they got the successor mixed up"

"Religion isn't my speciality"

Daphne replied forcibly not wanting this woman get the better of her. She was scared, no she was terrified but what if all this was untrue? Actually Daphne knew it was all phooey and there was no way this woman could have gone back to all those years and claim she was married to… Satan?

"Nor is it mine my child" She grinned running a hand through Daphne's hair, "Your soul is powerful, much more than this worthless body I consume… and you have what is needed to free my darling so you must be true"

Pushing the professor away from her Daphne glared furiously, his arm was now free from Freddy's and her fists were clenched in anger. She wanted to punch this woman but knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"You do not believe me aye? Open that of my dear and see for yourself"

Waving a hand over the gold coffin she said nothing as she stepped back.

"Fine, Fred give me a hand"

Daphne declared turning round and slipping her fingers through one of the latches putting all her strength into lifting up the lid.

"Daph I don't think-"

"I don't think you to think Fred! I want us to lift this open and prove that her story is broken"

Sighing not in the mood to argue now he assisted in lifting the lid; both of them strained, their muscles cried out in agony but finally it lifted an inch and an inch was enough.

Pink dust began to escape from within filling up their lungs and covering their shoes until burst open like a shook soda and sent them both flying into a nearby wall behind them.

Both screamed shielding their eyes from the smoke and dust. Flashes of lights blinding them sending them dizzy and disoriented in anticipation of what would happen next.

Clasping her hands around Daphne's head the Professor cackled as Daphne's body seemed to get lifeless, prune like.

"Daphne!"

Fred yelled lifting himself heavily up and running to her aid only to be slapped away easily by Moore and onto the floor he fell like a sack of bricks, his head making contact fist with the floor. Still conscious his body seemed processed as he was dragged still on his back over to a wall with a thud knocking a vase above him off balance and hitting him on the head with a clatter finally ceasing his vision and awareness of what was going on.

"Daaaaaaphneeee" whispered Moore, "Come to me"

And alike Fred everything around her went from white to black.

-----

Reviews anyone? And please no one be offended by the religous refrences in this for it all for entertainment value.


End file.
